The primary objectives of this project are: 1) to obtain information on the effect of experimentally induced diabetes on the chemical composition of inner ear fluids and tissues, 2) to determine the vascular changes of the inner ear vessels in comparison with vascular changes in other parts of the body, 3) to evaluate the cochlear function using electrophysiological techniques, 4) to determine anatomical changes of the acoustic division of the VIIIth cranial nerve. We hope to accomplish these objectives by setting up an animal model where the diabetic condition is experimentally induced by injecting chinchillas with streptozotocin. It is hoped that this study will provide more understanding of the biochemical mechanisms of functional disturbances of auditory organs in diabetes mellitus and provide a rationale for the development of appropriate therapeutic management.